Acceptance:Student Sorting/Celandine Raynerson
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.Strengths: Resilient, Intelligent, Modest, Careful, Mature, Well-Mannered, Gentle, Loyal. Weaknesses: Perfectionist, Distant, Inability to fit in (usually), Unpredictable, Stubborn, Cares too much. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She just wants to enjoy her life, and see where her plans take her. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Her usual way of spending a free day is by usually learning from her father's comrades in various skills, and just hanging around the base, reading or playing with a few of the younger children. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Her wand, her father's patch, her mother's wedding ring, a small phone in case of an emergency, and a small set of survival things. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She would want to try and fix the blood-purity thing in the wizarding world. It's not fair. People should just judge on people's worth, not their blood status or purity. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? She doesn't really care what house she's put in, besides Wampus. NO HOT-HEADED PEOPLE. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Celandine, growing up as a military brat and moving around so much, has developed a very resilient personality. She rarely lets things bother her, appearing to just raise an eyebrow and move along with her own path. She doesn't exactly connect to people easily, and that can lead to problems with the other military brats she's familiar with. She, however, does trust people very easily, a teamwork thing developed. She has a high level of multicultural awareness and is extremely good at social situations. However, taking into account her upbringing, Celandine has shown perfectionist tendencies, and distinct inability to fit into American culture. This is also contributed by her maturity brought on by a young age. She seemingly puts her own life to the side so she can make sure everyone else's good. Celandine has grown up with the LDRSHIP acronym embedded into her thought process and so attempts to make every day like that. When the time comes, she's always there, willing to help in any way she can. She's fairly intelligent and loves to spend time with her friends. She spent so many years away from them, missing out on their changes, and now's the chance she's been looking for so many years. Celandine considers all of the military children as family, and is even willing to lay down her life for them. On the flipside, everything can quickly surmount to plenty of issues. With being forced to grow up so fast and act as a role model from a young age, Celandine does have her own incidents. She's human as well. Another thing is that she was taught to be well-behaved and mannered from a young age and to take care of everyone she encountered. She feels like she always needs to be the rock for the others like she can't let them flounder on their own. This can push aside her own emotions, which has happened before, causing Celandine to feel alone. But this doesn't remain for long, because what she views as her own duties, usually call and distract her. Overall, Celandine is a very caring young woman. Some might say that she cares too much, but she doesn't really care. She also is intelligent, has perfectionist tendencies, and is a very mature young woman. She rarely raises her voice, and when she has to, it's not pretty. Celandine is also a very patient teenager. If something requires time, then she'll give time, but if it's something like a bully, her patience goes out the window. She doesn't stand for injustice and lack of respect, and you can sure as heck bet that when she gets upset, she lashes out very strongly. In the words of one of America's former Army generals, "You children are American patriots and role models for us all." This keeps her focused on her duties and responsibilities in life, knowing that she has to stand as a role model for those younger than her who could use the inspiration. Celandine loves her life and wouldn't change it for the world, but sometimes her personality leaves some to be desired. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Ellery Raynerson was a young American man. He grew up the middle child of three, and attended a high school located nearby. When he was in his freshman year, he met a group of individual students and quickly started to get to know them. He soon found out that all of them wanted to go into various branches of the U.S. Armed Forces. Ellery knew that he wanted to go into the Army from a young age, and when he could, applied for the Junior ROTC program. He trained there for the remaining years that they were in high school, and after graduation, almost immediately applied and accepted into the United States Military Academy, known to cadets as The Academy. Ellery moved to West Point, New York to attend college, and it was there that he met Hazel. Hazel Kendall had been born and raised military. Everyone in her family had been military, and now it was her turn to carry on the family torch. And carry on she did, she shouldered the responsibilities with great dignity and determination and did certainly not intend to fall in love, let alone with a new cadet. But Ellery wasn't anything but persistent and chased after Hazel on top of their training and lessons. She finally consented to go out with him one night, and that led to more dates... Until he proposed once after graduation. Hazel turned him down, and they continued to date. One more proposal awaited the couple, and on their third, she finally agreed. Hazel and Ellery were soon married, and sent to Joint Base Randolph-Lackland in San Antonio, Texas. They remained down there for quite a few years, actually twenty-five, but in those years, Hazel halted at Colonel and Ellery stopped one rank above her, Brigadier General. It was during a visit to Fort Leavenworth, in Kansas, that Hazel realized that she was pregnant. Ellery and Hazel soon met their daughter, Celandine Gemma Raynerson, entering the world on June 25th, 2016 in Munson Army Health Center, Fort Leavenworth, Kansas. The new parents were excited as can be, but a new mission soon awaited them. When Celandine reached five months old, the Raynersons left America for Germany. They would only be back for visits during the summer times with Ellery's old friends and their children, who Celandine quickly made friends with. After those few weeks, the Raynersons returned to Europe. And on it went for several years, until one summer. Earlier that year, Celandine had experienced her first sign of magic, somehow levitating a school book to prevent it from falling into a large puddle of dirty, muddy water. This led to her family starting to withdraw into themselves, and she soon fell into a bit of a dark place. When her magic occured, they were living in Belgium at that point, and she soon was sent her letter to Drumstrang. She attended her first year there, then moved again to France, whereupon she transferred to Beauxbatons. Second and third year was spent there, and definitely not fitting in with the prim and proper figures that they required from their students. Then came a move to Japan for two years, attending Mahoutokoro for her third and fourth years... Not a smart idea, seeing that she quickly fell behind the required cutoffs for students. But with her determination, she caught up, working overtime sometimes, and enjoying the life that Mahoutokoro allowed her to have. Then, came a call to return to America. Ellery packed up his family and they moved back to America, coming to live on Fort Devens. It is now the beginning of her fifth year, and she is now finally starting at her last school: Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Celandine Raynerson is modeled by Claire Holt. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born. None. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? Fifth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 6/1. Two more are planned. ---- Category:Sorted